The One I Want
by itsclowreedsfault
Summary: "Kaminari, just tell me what your plan is." "Okay." Kaminari casts a quick glance towards Bakugou, unable to keep a smirk off his face. "I need you to help me make Katsuki jealous."


Written for the BNHA Rarepair Week event on Tumblr. Prompt: party

* * *

Kaminari places the fake horns on his head, then steps in front of the mirror one last time and grins, approving of the costume he's chosen for this year's Halloween party.

The silky red shirt and the vest buttoned over it dip low into a V that leaves part of his chest in plain view, the wings that are part of his devil outfit sewn into the back; there's also a tail stuck to the back of his pants, and although this particular part of the costume is not entirely comfortable with its tight fabric, it fits snuggly to his legs and ass, which he's sure his boyfriend will appreciate.

Which is kind of the whole point, really.

Kaminari's been planning this for weeks. He doesn't get a lot of opportunities to dress up for Bakugou - though he's still trying to get him to agree to do a little roleplaying in the bedroom - so Halloween had presented him with a great opportunity to find the perfect costume to drive Bakugou crazy. He's even added some makeup into the mix, the eyeliner Kirishima lent him making his eyes pop out and adding to the "wicked devil" look he's trying to pull off.

All things considered, Kaminari thinks he's doing a pretty good job at it.

Ready to put his plan into action, Kaminari finally steps out of the bedroom. Bakugou is waiting for him in the living room of their shared apartment, already dressed in a werewolf costume, fake ears jutting out from his messy hair and a wolf tail sewn onto his pants much like Kaminari's. He's also wearing a red collar, a short chain dangling from it - Kaminari's eyes are drawn to it and he can't help but imagine all the possibilities it could give him.

Well, if his plan works out, he'll be able to test them out really soon.

"I'm ready," Kaminari announces, stopping in front of Bakugou and trying to appear relaxed even as Bakugou turns to look at him, eyes raking over his body and costume.

Kaminari has imagined quite a few possible outcomes for this scenario. Bakugou pulling him into a mind-numbing kiss, whispering about how hot he looks into his ear, and the pent up tension growing throughout the night only making the actual sex even better later. Bakugou pushing him against the wall, not giving a damn about the party they're supposed to be going to as he fucks Kaminari senseless. Bakugou becoming speechless, allowing Kaminari to take control of the situation and fuck _him_ senseless, party be damned.

In Kaminari's mind, all of these results would be considered more than a success. What actually happens, however, is nothing he expected - Bakugou simply stares at him for less than 5 seconds, lips pressed into a thin line, before turning his back to him with a huff, mumbling a " _took you long enough_ ".

Kaminari doesn't move, feeling his dreams being crushed with every step Bakugou takes towards the door.

"Are you coming or not? We're late already," Bakugou says, and Kaminari tries not to let his disappointment show as he hurries out of the apartment after his boyfriend.

* * *

The party is happening at a club called _Puzzle_ , located only a few blocks down from where they live, tonight closed exclusively for the previous students of Class 1-A - courtesy of Yaoyorozu. Ever since they'd all graduated UA, hosting parties and meet-ups every once in a while had become a constant thing, most of the time initiated by Ashido and Kirishima, and while Bakugou had promptly said he'd never attend any of those, so far Kaminari had always managed to drag him along.

He'd even say Bakugou enjoys them, though he never admits it out loud.

Since the club isn't far, they decide that walking is a better alternative than calling for a taxi. A comfortable silence hangs between them, and while Kaminari is still bothered by Bakugou's lack of reaction earlier, he smiles when Bakugou puts his arm around him as they walk side by side. If things have to be harder than he expected, fine - he'll take it as a challenge.

By the time they arrive at the club, Kaminari's got a Plan B already thought out, and his hopes of getting what he wants by the end of the night have been restored.

* * *

"Wow. They went all out with the decoration this year," Kaminari says the moment they step inside, leaning closer to Bakugou so he doesn't have to shout over the music, looking at the completely changed interior of the club with wide eyes.

The ground is covered in something that looks like moss, which bends softly under their feet as they walk. Fake trees jut from the corners, their twisted branches arching high above their heads. Bats - also fake, Kaminari hopes, despite their yellow eyes that seem to gleam in the weak light - hang from the branches upside down, and most of the illumination comes from numerous jack-o-lanterns spread around the room, lending a ghoulish air to the scenario. The bar, located at the back of the club, has a sign that reads _Cemetery_ plastered to the front of the counter, and both bartenders who stand behind it are dressed in skeleton costumes.

"Did they get someone to help out with a Quirk for this?" Kaminari wonders. He's almost glad they _actually_ made it to the party - everything looks pretty awesome.

Bakugou starts to mumble something, but they're suddenly intercepted by a flurry of pink and a floating dress with glittery fairy wings, both of which knock into Kaminari so hard he'd have fallen if it weren't for Bakugou steadying him in the last minute.

"Bakugou! Kaminari! Welcome to the partyyy," Ashido slurs, the colorful liquid on her half-full glass sloshing dangerously. She's wearing a pirate costume, an eyepatch covering her left eye - which, added to her obviously already drunken state, must be only helping diminish her sense of balance.

"The drinks are great!" Hagakure giggles, sounding just as drunk as her friend. Both of them stumble back to the dance floor, where a lot of their classmates seem to be gathered, leaving Kaminari and Bakugou alone once again.

"Party's lit, huh?" Kaminari smiles, turning towards Bakugou. Ignoring the scowl on his boyfriend's face, he asks, "Wanna get some drinks?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Kaminari pulls Bakugou by his hand towards the bar, only stopping to greet some of their old classmates on the way. After they're both done with their drinks, Kaminari suggests they join everyone else in the dance floor, only to receive an adamant refusal.

"I'm not dancing," Bakugou huffs, leaning against a tree trunk and scowling at the mass of people gathered at the other end of the club.

This is not the first party they've been to, so Bakugou's reaction is no different from what Kaminari expected. Usually, he'd insist for a while longer before giving up and leaving Bakugou to sulk by himself, but tonight, his boyfriend's refusal to socialize actually serves his plan well.

For the sake of appearances, Kaminari still pretends to be trying to change Bakugou's opinion, though he gives up faster than usual.

"Well, I'm not gonna miss out on the fun, so if you need me I'll be over there." Kaminari grins, pulling Bakugou down for a quick kiss before walking towards the dance floor.

He runs his gaze through the people there until he finds Kirishima, impossible to miss in his bright red dragon costume that stands out even in the scarcely illuminated room. He's busy talking - a little bit too closely, even with the loud music making it hard not to scream - to Todoroki, but the moment he sees Kaminari he gives an excited wave, leaning forward and whispering something in Todoroki's ear before going over to his best friend.

Kaminari raises an eyebrow, motioning towards Todoroki, who has already turned around to join Iida and Midoriya.

"So, you two, huh?" he says, laughing when Kirishima awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.

"It's... relatively recent," Kirishima says. "We haven't really told anyone yet."

Kaminari congratulates him, which only seems to make Kirishima more embarrassed, but there's a glint in his eyes that tells Kaminari he's happy, which is good.

Maybe not so good for his plans, though.

Kaminari chews on the inside of his cheek as he moves his gaze from Kirishima to Todoroki to Bakugou with a pensive look on his face.

"Man, spit it out," Kirishima says, bringing Kaminari's attention back to him. "What happened? I didn't think I'd see you here this early. Or at all."

Kaminari sighs, letting his forehead fall on Kirishima's shoulder with a thump.

"I wish. Plan A failed," he whines.

"Does that mean you have a Plan B?"

"You bet I do." Kaminari straightens up, hesitating for a few moments before saying, "I'd need help, though. I was gonna ask you, but I didn't know of the, huh, circumstances. So it's okay if you won't - can't - do it."

"Kaminari, just tell me what your plan is."

"Okay." Kaminari casts a quick glance towards Bakugou, unable to keep a smirk off his face. "I need you to help me make Katsuki jealous."

Kirishima's eyebrows raise in confusion.

"Wouldn't that just... piss him off?"

"Kirishima." Kaminari shakes his head, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder as if he's about to explain a very important point. "My chances of getting laid tonight will _double_ if this works. And I'm talking amazing sex here. Do you have any idea what Katsuki is like when he's jealous? It's so fucking h-"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kirishima cuts him off, his expression getting increasingly horrified with every word that comes out of Kaminari's mouth. "I'll help you! No need to tell me details!"

Kaminari laughs, but it quickly turns into a frown when he remembers what he's just learned about Kirishima's not-still-single status.

"What about Todoroki?"

"I'll fill him in on what's going on. He won't mind," Kirishima says, shrugging. "He knows we're just friends."

Kaminari's heart quickens in excitement - he won't have to spend time trying to convince someone else to agree to his plan, and he can't wait to see how Bakugou reacts.

Because he is _totally_ going to react this time. Kaminari will make sure of it.

"Thanks, man. I knew I could count on you," he says, smiling at Kirishima, who grins back at him.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Kaminari's moving along with the music, feeling Bakugou's eyes burning into him from across the room. Kirishima is dancing behind him, his hands on Kaminari's hips, almost close enough for their bodies to touch.

They've danced through quite a few songs, progressively getting closer with each one, Kaminari getting bolder the moment he notices that he's caught Bakugou's attention. He can feel his boyfriend's patience running thin - when he glimpses him, Bakugou's lips are pressed into a thin line, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I think Bakugou's gonna hate me after this," Kirishima laughs, turning Kaminari around to face him while still keeping him close.

"Nah, I'll make sure he doesn't," Kaminari says, aware of the way Bakugou's stare is shooting daggers into his neck.

"Oh, shit, he's coming towards us," Kirishima's hands start to loosen their hold, but Kaminari has one last trick up his sleeve; he leans forward, pretending to whisper something into Kirishima's ear.

The only warning he has of Bakugou reaching them is a hand gripping the back of his vest, pulling him around and away from Kirishima.

"Katsuki! Did you finally decide to dance-" Kaminari starts, opening a smile that has nothing to do with his supposed joy at his boyfriend joining him on the dance floor. Not that Bakugou knows that.

In the end, it doesn't matter what he's smiling for, because Bakugou ignores him anyway, moving his grip to Kaminari's wrist as he stalks away from Kirishima and the others dancing. Kaminari nearly trips before he picks up the pace, ignoring the few people who throw curious looks at them, his heart hammering with the anticipation of victory.

He barely has time to turn around, giving Kirishima a thumbs up, before Bakugou is pulling him through a door to what's probably the break room for the club staff. Luckily for them, there's no one there at the moment, which means Bakugou is free to slam the door behind them, plunging them into darkness, and to immediately push Kaminari against it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asks.

Kaminari refuses the urge to smile, even though Bakugou wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

"Dancing?"

Bakugou growls - a sound quite fitting to the costume he's wearing - and his hands tighten their hold on Kaminari's hips.

"You can dance without Shitty Hair getting his hands all over you," Bakugou says. He sounds angry, but his voice wavers at the end, and Kaminari feels a little bad for teasing him so much.

"We're just friends, you know that, Katsuki," he says, hooking his arms behind Bakugou's neck, one hand tugging lightly on his hair - not a strong pull the way Bakugou likes during sex, _yet_ , but enough to show him that Kaminari's serious about what he's saying. "I've told you many times before that you're the only one I want."

Bakugou's breath fans over Kaminari's face when he leans closer, his thumb sneaking under the other's shirt to lightly trace the skin right over his waistband. Kaminari's hyperaware of the point of contact, feeling almost like he's using his Quirk with the way it sends shocks through his spine, the distant thump of the music filling the air between them as he waits to see what Bakugou will do.

"Prove it."

The moment the words are out of Bakugou's mouth, Kaminari knows his plan has succeeded - and he wastes no time closing in the few inches that separate them, using the hand on the back of Bakugou's neck to pull him into a kiss.

Bakugou immediately tries to deepen it, but Kaminari forces him to slow down, taking his time coaxing Bakugou's mouth open, tightening his hold on his hair enough for a whine to leave the other's throat. In retaliation, Bakugou rolls his hips against him, his cock already half-hard through his pants.

"Someone's eager," Kaminari laughs, earning another growl.

"Shut up."

Still smiling, Kaminari drags the kiss on for a little longer, one hand keeping Bakugou's body as close to him as possible. He runs the other over the wall on his side, glad when his fingers bump into the light switch which he immediately flicks on, flooding the room with light.

"Shit, at least warn me first." Bakugou pulls back, cursing and blinking against the sudden brightness.

"Sorry," Kaminari says, even though he's not sorry at all. It's much easier to do things now that he can get a glimpse of the place - there's a couple chairs at the back, a couch right beside where they're standing, and a table pushed against the left wall a few feet behind them, which will serve just right for what Kaminari has in mind.

Taking advantage of Bakugou's momentary distraction, he pushes him back, maneuvering them so Bakugou's pinned between Kaminari and the table. Before he can open his mouth to complain, Kaminari's kissing him again, completely different from before - this is hot and wet and it makes Bakugou melt, hands coming up to grip the edges of Kaminari's vest, pulling as if he could get the other to come even closer.

With the lights on, Kaminari admires the way Bakugou's cheeks are flushed, the way his lips part with a gasp when Kaminari runs his fingers over his nipples through the thin material of his shirt. He looks beautiful like this, pliant under Kaminari's hands in a way he rarely is, every movement tinged with desperation.

Kaminari's own clothes have become stifling, his cock starting to strain against his pants; he ignores it, however, in favor of pushing Bakugou's coat off his shoulders and leaning forward to suck on his neck. His fake horns bump against Bakugou's cheek, but he mindlessly takes them off and throws them to the side, more focused on the way Bakugou's breathing quickens when he runs his teeth over the sensitive skin before sucking a bruise right over his collar.

At the same time, he drops one of his hands down to the front of Bakugou's pants, firmly cupping him through the material and letting out a moan of his own when Bakugou bucks into him.

"God," Bakugou groans, "You're a fucking tease."

Kaminari lets out a short laugh, his own breathing becoming heavier as he feels Bakugou getting harder under his hand, and he unconsciously grinds his own erection against Bakugou's thigh, seeking the smallest bit of relief with the friction.

It's not enough; his entire body's burning, _begging_ him to feel more of Bakugou's skin, but he wills himself to be patient as he pulls Bakugou into a messy kiss, feeling the other's movements getting more frantic as he arches into Kaminari's touch.

"Denki," Bakugou pants, and this is _it_ , the pleading tone on his voice - what Kaminari's been waiting for. "Denki, touch me."

"What's the magic word?" Kaminari asks.

Bakugou grits his teeth, tensing up and refusing to speak, but Kaminari sneaks a hand under his shirt, palm flat against his abs as he trails up until he's rubbing Bakugou's left nipple.

And then he releases the slightest charge of electricity, and Bakugou breaks.

"Fuck." Bakugou all but sobs, eyes falling closed as he grips Kaminari's shoulders for purchase. " _Please._ Denki, please."

Kaminari can count the number of times he's seen Bakugou like this, and yet it still fills him with a sense of pride - that _he_ is the only one who can see and make Bakugou this vulnerable, hear the way his voice cracks as he pleads, completely shameless as he grinds into Kaminari. It's enough for him to decide that it's time to stop teasing - he's not sure he'd be able to keep it up for much longer, anyway.

Kaminari kneels down, taking off Bakugou's boots before coming back up to unbutton his pants, yanking them off along with his underwear. He's thankful for the loud music still playing outside, because he's sure anyone would be able to hear both his and Bakugou's moans as he grinds their hips together, nothing but Kaminari's pants keeping them from skin-on-skin contact.

"Denki, please, just fucking touch-"

"I got you," Kaminari whispers against Bakugou's lips, finally taking him in his hand and pumping slowly.

The way his name falls from Bakugou's mouth is nothing but filthy. Kaminari lets his head fall into the crook of the other's neck, closing his eyes to focus on how Bakugou's cock feels, hot and hard underneath his touch, his hips rolling into Kaminari's fist with urgency every time Kaminari activates his Quirk.

"Fuck, Denki, I'm gonna- gonna cum-"

Bakugou doesn't have to say it - Kaminari can tell by the way his body is tensing up, almost curling itself into Kaminari's hand. Before he can come, Kaminari grips the base of his cock, steeling his movements and keeping Bakugou on the brink of orgasm.

"What _the fuck_ ," Bakugou pants. "For fuck's sake, Denki, I'm gonna kill-"

"Did you really think I'd just jerk you off?" Kaminari's own voice is breathless, but he's still quick when he flips Bakugou towards the table, pressing his body close until he's bending Bakugou over the edge. His clothed cock rubs against Bakugou's ass and Kaminari moans, Bakugou's name falling from his lips into the other's ears. "You told me to prove to you that I want you, right?"

"If you think I'm going to let you fuck me raw, you're so fucking wrong."

Kaminari grins, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom, which he dangles in front of Bakugou's face.

"Motherfucker," Bakugou hisses, trying to turn around but being stopped by Kaminari's arm wrapping around his waist. "You had this all planned, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Before Bakugou can protest further, Kaminari leans back, popping open the bottle of lube and spreading a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the gel. With his free hand, he pulls Bakugou's shirt up until he can reach his nipples, going back to teasing them as he rubs Bakugou's hole.

Bakugou trembles, gasping when Kaminari's finger slips past the tight ring of muscle, slowly working him open. Kaminari can feel his own self-control slipping, his mind becoming hazy with the way Bakugou clenches around him, imagining what it'll be like when it's his cock instead of his fingers.

"Shit, Katsuki," he groans, activating his Quirk on the hand that's playing with Bakugou's nipples. "You feel so good. Gonna feel so good around my cock."

Bakugou cries out, a mix of strain and pleasure as Kaminari adds a second finger. With the help of his Quirk to distract Bakugou from any discomfort, Kaminari speeds up his movements, unable to keep more praising words from falling from his mouth. He knows this is what Bakugou needs - what he craves, thrives on after the bout of jealousy from earlier, and Kaminari is happy to give it to him, to tell him how beautiful he looks and how much he wants to fuck him.

"Denki, I'm ready," Bakugou whines after a while. His hands have closed into fists, hips desperately bucking back into Kaminari's fingers. " _Please._ "

Usually, Kaminari would take his time, prepping him for longer, but at this point he's just as impatient as Bakugou, and he trusts him to tell him if he's hurting.

Wiping his fingers on his pants and fumbling with his zipper, Kaminari lowers it enough to free his cock, and the contact as he slips the condom on is maddening - he's never been so hard in his life, and even the slightest touch as he slicks himself up with more lube wrenches out a low moan from him. Bakugou spreads his legs further and Kaminari takes hold of his hips, lining himself up with Bakugou's hole, pushing inch by inch into him.

Kaminari can feel Bakugou tensing up underneath him, and wills himself to go slowly as he rubs calming circles on the other's waist. It's difficult to keep himself grounded, but the last thing he wants is to hurt Bakugou by going too fast, as much as he knows Bakugou would just say he doesn't care.

When he's all the way in, the shock of pleasure that hits him takes him by surprise. Kaminari stops, trembling, fingers digging into Bakugou's skin as he rests his forehead against the other's back and takes a deep breath.

"Denki, I'm good, just _move_ ," Bakugou says, angling his hips away and pushing back.

Kaminari gasps, holding Bakugou still, the sudden warmth and tightness enveloping him being too much, too fast.

"I need a minute," he says. He can sense Bakugou's impatience, but he doesn't reply, waiting until Kaminari has regained control enough to feel like he can move without coming.

His first thrusts are tentative, careful to see if Bakugou's in any pain; as soon as he notices that the other's fine, however, Kaminari snaps his hips forward sharply, causing Bakugou to cry out and uselessly try to dig his fingers into the table.

"Katsuki," Kaminari gasps. Sweat has plastered his hair to his forehead, the whole room stifling hot as he fucks Bakugou relentlessly, relishing in every sound that comes out of Bakugou's mouth.

His eyes fall on the red collar of Bakugou's werewolf costume, and he turns it around with one hand until he can grasp the chain that dangles from it, curling it around his fist until the collar presses snugly against Bakugou's throat, pulling his head back slightly.

"This okay?" Kaminari asks, releasing the collar enough for Bakugou to speak.

"Fuck, yes," he gasps.

Kaminari pulls at the chain once again, enough to make Bakugou's breathing more difficult but not enough to cut it off completely. The warmth that spreads in his chest surprises him, a strange feeling of realization of just how much he loves this man - maybe it's because of his complete trust in Kaminari, because of the way he would allow him to do anything while trusting him not to push too far.

"Katsuki." Bakugou's name escape Kaminari's lips once again, and he repeats it over and over. "Katsuki, you feel so good. So tight. I love how you look when I fuck you. _"_ Kaminari can feel himself reaching his limit, so he changes the angle of his thrusts slightly, until Bakugou's choked moan rings in his ears and he knows he's hitting the right spot. "I love you. I love you," he says, reaching out to stroke Bakugou's neglected cock with his free hand, using a small amount of electricity as he rubs his thumb over the head.

And then Bakugou's coming, spilling over Kaminari's fingers as his hips still. It only takes a few more thrusts for Kaminari's mind to go blank, his vision flashing white as he comes into the condom, shaking with the force of his orgasm and barely keeping himself from collapsing on top of Bakugou as he lets go of his collar in order to wrap his arm around Bakugou's waist.

Their breathing is loud in the sudden quiet of the room, only disturbed by the constant beat of the music outside. Only now does Kaminari realize that they never locked the door - thankfully no one had decided to come in.

"Hmm." He smiles against Bakugou's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there. "So, did I prove it to you?"

"I don't think I'll be able to walk properly for a goddamn week." Bakugou snorts, but then his voice softens and he adds, "But yeah, you did."

Kaminari's heart slams fast against his ribcage at Bakugou's tone. Bakugou's not one to say _I love you_ , not like Kaminari is - but it's when he speaks like this, when he shows Kaminari sides he doesn't show anyone else that Kaminari just _knows_.

Bakugou doesn't have to spell it out for him.

Kaminari slowly slips out of Bakugou, earning a grunt from his oversensitive boyfriend. He grabs the first thing within reach to clean his hands - which just so happens to be Bakugou's discarded coat - then ties the condom and throws it in a nearby trash bin.

Bakugou straightens up, holding his shirt up and frowning at the mess on his stomach and the floor.

"Here," Kaminari extends to Bakugou his now dirty coat.

"Bastard," Bakugou mumbles with a scowl, but takes it anyway, using the underside to wipe off the come from his skin. He briefly hesitates, but then does the same to the floor with a resigned sigh. "You owe me a new coat."

Kaminari laughs, throwing the rest of Bakugou's clothes back at him as he fixes his own.

"You can just wash it later."

"Tch." Bakugou winces as he bends down to put on his boots. Apart from the ruined coat, his clothes look somewhat presentable now, but there's no denying he looks thoroughly fucked, cheeks still retaining some of their flush, hair messy from Kaminari's hands and a few hickeys littering his throat.

Kaminari guesses he probably doesn't look much more composed, either.

"Can I ask you a question?" he says, once again leaning against Bakugou, wrapping his arms around his neck as Bakugou's go around his waist. Bakugou hums, which Kaminari takes as a yes. "Didn't you like my costume?"

"What?" Bakugou frowns. "What the fuck do you mean? Of course I liked it."

"Well, it's just that, uh. I chose it for you. I wanted to look good in it for you, I mean." Now that he's started talking, Kaminari realizes that perhaps this wasn't a good idea. He's feeling more and more silly with every second that passes with Bakugou looking at him like he's talking nonsense. "When you didn't react or anything when you saw me before the party, though, I just assumed that you didn't like it."

Kaminari resists the urge to hide his face on the crook of Bakugou's neck, waiting for a reaction. Bakugou has a concentrated look on his face - his gaze moves from Kaminari's face down his body, and he grabs the tail that sticks out of his pants, running his hand through it before letting it fall back down.

"You have no idea," Bakugou starts, fingers cupping Kaminari's neck before he pulls him into a kiss - a short, firm press of lips, "how hard it was for me to not rip this goddamn costume off and fuck you until you screamed the moment you stepped out of that bedroom."

"What?" Kaminari asks, his eyes widening. His Plan A _had_ been a success, then - except it didn't make any sense. Usually, Bakugou would never hold back. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"You've been talking about this party for _months_ ," Bakugou says. "If I started, I wouldn't let you leave the apartment until tomorrow. Figured you wouldn't want that."

Kaminari's mouth falls open.

"You held back because you though I'd be _mad_ for missing the party?"

Bakugou's blushing when he nods, finally averting his gaze from Kaminari, who smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.

"You did that. For me."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to repeat it."

"You're so thoughtful!"

"Denki, shut the fuck up."

"You're such a good boyf-"

Kaminari's voice is muffled by Bakugou smashing their lips together once again. He can't help but keep smiling into the kiss - while this isn't what he'd had in mind when he'd first come up with his plan, he has to admit that the result is much better than he could've anticipated.

"Hmm," he mumbles, pushing Bakugou slightly back so he can speak. "I wouldn't have cared, just so you know. If we missed the party."

Bakugou smirks, his hands tightening on Kaminari's hips.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind leaving early, would you?" he asks, leaning forward to nibble on Kaminari's earlobe.

Kaminari lets out a contented sigh.

"Not at all."


End file.
